Dreamscape
by Zephyrs.of.Aura
Summary: Castiel really needed to get himself a normal bedtime routine. Then again, Dean didn't really mind doing it for him. (Destiel, Established Relationship, Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Fluff, chapter 1 can be read as a stand alone, chapter 2 is where the smut is)
1. Keys

**Author's Note:** So, remember when I said I may eventually be brave enough to write smut? Well, it happened! It's light, but it's totally there. Oh, and chapter 1 can be read as a stand alone for just a healthy dose of fluff. Chapter 2 is where the smut is. Happy reading!

* * *

Dean's keys jangled as he picked them up from the bowl by the front door. "I'm gonna head over to Cas' place," he called.

Sam glanced up from where he was sitting on the couch, popcorn halfway to his mouth, a Law and Order episode playing on the TV. "Yeah, okay. Thanks for sharing?"

Dean nodded tersely and reached for the door handle, cringing when he heard his brother jump up from the couch. There was also the crash of the popcorn bowl onto the floor, though Sam obviously ignored it in favor of running after him. Dean braced himself.

"Hey, wait! How're you gonna get in this late?" Sam asked curiously and, if Dean didn't know any better, knowingly. Sam's smile widened considerably. "Oh my God, he gave you a key, didn't he?"

Dean may or may not have felt color rising in his cheeks.

"He _did_!" Sam crowed, clapping Dean on the back. "Good goin', dude! Been long enough."

Dean half-heartedly shoved his brother away and toed the carpet of the entryway. "It's not that big a deal, man. Chill out."

Sam scoffed. "You've been dating for eight months, Dean! This is the definition of a big deal. If I was allowed to have a key to Jess' dorm, I would, but college rules and all that crap. It's a step in a good direction."

Trying hard to stare blankly at his brother, Dean pulled at his jacket sleeves. "Yeah, well, I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Cas asked me to come by after I got cleaned up from the garage."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That was hours ago. It's nearly ten-thirty now."

"I fell asleep after a shower."

Sam nodded understandingly. He didn't need to be told how hard Dean worked to support them both as best he could. Sam was in school on scholarships and student loans and tried to help out as much as he could with his part-time job, but Dean still footed the bulk of the bills.

During Sam's musings, Dean had opened the door to the apartment and stepped into the cool October air. "I'll see ya later, Sammy. Invite Jess over or something." He glanced over at the living area. "But maybe clean up your trash first."

He shut the door, leaving Sam to fish his phone from his pocket and text his girlfriend.

* * *

The door to Cas' house unlocked noiselessly, much to Dean's relief. Then again, the Impala wasn't exactly a quiet car, so Cas probably heard him pull up anyway.

Shutting the door behind him, locking it back, and stepping into the brightly lit living room, Castiel's orange and white cat, Vega, jumped off the couch to twirl around his legs, purring loudly. He nudged the creature away before he tripped over her and poked his head around the corner to the kitchen. Lights were on, but Castiel was nowhere in sight.

"Cas?"

Frowning, Dean turned back to the living room and finally noted the papers spread about. Some were obviously in the 'graded' pile, while others seemed to be strewn randomly. Figuring Cas would need them sometime soon, Dean started gathering up the haphazardly thrown papers. There were a lot of them today. Glancing over one, he saw that one of Cas' third graders had missed some of the English rules they had recently learned, but Cas had taken the time to write in the correct answers and explain what the kid had gotten mixed up on. Dean smiled. Castiel worked so hard for those kids. It was funny how he had no desire for his own, but Dean figured Cas felt like he had twenty or so already. He didn't need to take them home at the end of the day. Dean got that. Practically raising Sam had been enough for him, too. He wouldn't trade it for anything, but he thought he could see where Cas might be coming from on that front.

Vega suddenly jumped up into his lap, demanding attention, scattering more papers in her wake, mewling loudly. Rolling his eyes, Dean relented and scratched behind her ears as he grabbed up the remaining graded assignments and stacked them neatly on the coffee table in front of the couch. The room honestly didn't look much tidier, but it would have to do for the time being.

Lifting Vega off his lap and giving her one last scratch under the chin when she settled herself happily in the warm spot he'd vacated, Dean took himself straight to the bathroom to wash his hands. Petting Vega wasn't an issue. Rubbing his eyes after said petting was the problem. He'd learned that the hard way. The amount of Benadryl he'd needed after that had been horrid.

Wiping his hands on the towel next to the sink, Dean headed back out to the main living area, shutting off lights as he went. He left the small light over the stove on though. He knew Cas liked to leave Vega with a bit of light at night. Though Dean suspected it was actually for himself, since the cat loved to walk directly into and around his pathway. A sleepy Cas, plus an excitable cat, was not a good combination.

Smirking at this train of thought, Dean made his way towards Cas' bedroom. The door was ajar, so he quietly pushed it further open. The low beam of light from the hallway swept over the bottom half of the figure sprawled out on the bed. Dean sighed and leaned against the door-frame.

Cas was still in his slacks and socks, and Dean was pretty sure he saw the glint of the man's watch still on his wrist, too. He wasn't even properly on the bed. Instead, his limbs were thrown over the mattress horizontally and in what had to be uncomfortable positions.

Still suppressing a chuckle, even though the fond smile refused to go anywhere at this point, Dean tip-toed to the side of the bed, gently nudged Castiel onto his back and begun quick work on removing the man's pants and socks. Thankfully, Cas was accommodating, letting his limbs be moved about without much fuss. Dean leaned over and snapped Cas' watch off and put it on the bedside table, then set to the task of lightly pushing Cas here and there to get him to move into a more suitable position on the bed.

With his head finally connected with a pillow, Cas immediately cuddled down into it and sighed contentedly. He murmured unintelligibly for a moment before settling again.

Dean turned away after a minute of watching Castiel to shut the bedroom door and undress. He had folded Cas' clothing and placed them on a nearby armchair, but Dean just threw his own over them, not caring if they wrinkled.

Left only in his boxers, Dean slipped into the bed, gathered a pliant Cas to him, and pulled the sheets over them both. Running his fingers through his lover's hair as Castiel nuzzled his chin into Dean's shoulder, breathing softly, Dean fell asleep in no time.


	2. Comforting Thoughts

Dean's awareness came back to him slowly as the warm lump next to him shifted. He threw an arm around it to make it stop moving, but the lump just squirmed some more. More wriggling and another moment, and a warm breath of air ghosted over his ear.

"I see you made use of your key."

Dean hummed in acknowledgement, still not opening his eyes, but he squeezed his arm around Castiel a little tighter, bringing him closer.

Castiel kept talking. He was always a little chatty in the morning, and sometimes Dean wondered if he knew what he was actually saying. "I'm glad you came over. I always sleep better when you're here." Dean felt Cas lift his head and glance down at himself before huffing and laying back down. "Well, I guess I'd sleep better anyway if I managed to undress myself before sleep, but I see you took care of that for me. You always do that. Take care of me, that is. It isn't something I'm used to, I'll admit, but I like it."

At that, Dean's eyes popped open, and he was instantly more awake. He turned his head a bit to the side to look at Cas, green eyes curious. Cas' own blue ones stared back, wide and open in the early morning light.

Dean eyed Castiel questionably for a moment more. He didn't like talking about things like this. He knew what he wanted and what he liked, so he did it. He wanted Cas and liked to take care of him. It was simple as that. He tried to keep words like 'complicated' out of it, but he knew sometimes Castiel need reassurance.

So Dean turned fully over to his side, making sure to keep his gaze locked with his lover's, before taking Castiel's face in his hands and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He felt Cas' lips turn up in a smile as their mouths moved in tandem, but anytime he tried to pull back, Dean just dragged him in closer.

Groaning, Castiel finally broke away. "Dean."

"Yeah, baby?" Dean whispered, moving his lips to suck lightly at the sensitive spot just behind his ear, his scruff catching against the side of Castiel's jaw. Dean grinned into Cas' neck when he felt blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders at the contact.

"Dean. Please."

Dean's puff of laughter left him before he could stop it, but he rolled them so Castiel was pushed into the mattress beneath them.

Castiel moaned and bit his lip as he shifted his hips to line up against Dean's for a better angle. Not that he'd get it just yet.

He looked good like that, Dean thought. Sleep soft and at his mercy and feeling perfectly okay about the fact. Dean liked making Cas feel safe. It left him feeling warm in his stomach, knowing that Castiel felt safe enough to be this way with him. "I'll take care of you, baby. Don't you worry."

Shifting down, Dean pressed light kisses to Castiel's chest as his hands slowly made their way down his lover's body. Castiel's stomach muscles jumped, and his breathing racked up a notch, as Dean's fingers trailed lower and lower until Dean could play with the band of his boxers. He teasingly dipped his fingers below the seam and smirked when Castiel gasped audibly at the small touch.

Biting his lip, Castiel attempted to hitch his hips upward again, the erection straining against the fabric of his boxers obvious at this point, but Dean still wouldn't take pity. Instead, he crawled back up Castiel's body, bringing their still clothed lower halves together, kissing him heatedly when their lips met again.

Pulling back and peppering kisses on his eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lips, Dean told Cas how much he wanted him, how he'd take care of him always, and how much he loved him without saying a word. Castiel understood, moaning quietly and murmuring Dean's name like a prayer, his warm breath fluttering across Dean's face.

Feeling himself harden more at the sight beneath him, Dean finally slipped down far enough on the bed to remove the rest of his and Castiel's clothing.

The first full touch of heated and sweat-slick skin against one another caused both men to groan softly, and Dean wasted almost no time in lining up their erections and pumping them both languidly, thumb coming up to wipe away the pre-cum as it beaded.

Castiel's breath hitched harshly when Dean sped the pace, but he moved his hips in time all the same, keeping up with Dean easily, and entangled his fingers with Dean's around them.

Dean ground down into their hands as Castiel pushed upward, the slick slide of flesh delicious and maddening for them both. Feeling himself close, Dean used his free hand to grasp the back of Castiel's neck, crashing their mouths together in a messy slide of tongues and teeth as he came, Cas seconds behind him, back arching off the bed with a long, drawn-out moan.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel after his muscles remembered how to loosen, and Castiel's fingers immediately came up to brush through Dean's hair, pressing kisses to Dean's sweaty forehead.

It took more than a few minutes, but their breathing finally normalized and Dean moved off of Cas, kissing him lightly as he went, to grab whatever pair of boxers actually managed to stay on the bed so he could wipe them off.

Throwing the soiled garment to the bedroom floor, Dean flopped back down next to Cas, nuzzling his face into his shoulder, perfectly prepared for a mid-morning snuggle and nap.

Castiel chuckled, hands still lingering in Dean's hair.

Dean couldn't be bothered to actually lift his head from its human pillow. "Wha's funny?"

"We're a mess."

Dean shrugged. "Yer poin'?"

Castiel burrowed his nose into Dean's hair. Dean could feel his smile. "We smell, which means we need a shower. And I have to go up to the school today. I might have gotten behind on grading…"

Dean grunted, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, noticed tha'. Stack'd yer papers up on th' table las' nigh'."

Showing not a single sign of getting up, Castiel actually scooted closer to Dean on the bed. The exact opposite direction of the shower.

"We'll deal with yer papers later, Cas. And the shower."

Another smile was pressed into Dean's hair and Cas twined his fingers with Dean's on his stomach. Breathing deeply, sounding like he was drifting off himself, Castiel sighed. "Yeah, later sounds okay."

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** So how'd it go? Nothing hardcore, but who doesn't like some fluffy smut in the morning? Funny story here: This plot idea is based loosely off one of the only hetero smutty dreams I've had, which I (naturally) turned straight back into gay sex. Yay!

I've never written even the tiniest bit of smut before, so I'd love to know how you think it went!  
Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always well loved!

~ Aura


End file.
